


Love Potion no.9

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Male Mikasa Ackerman, Marriage, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow To Update, Straight Couples, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's friend, Hange, made her a love potion so that she could give it to the senior that she has a crush on. On the way to the library however, she accidentally bumped into Levi, the worst delinquent in the whole school. He forgave her, but when she turned to leave, he took the drink she was holding in her hands away from her. He drank it all- the coffee that was mixed with the love potion. </p><p>This is the high school love story of the delinquent Levi and the sweet librarian Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

“Hange, are you sure it’ll work?”

Eren stared at the small bottle in her hands. Hange nodded at her.

“Relax. When have I ever failed you? It’ll definitely work.”

 Eren uncorked the bottle, and an unpleasant smell drifted out of it. She immediately placed the cork back on, then set it onto the table nearby. She asked Hange for help, to create the perfect love potion. She wanted to give it to Erwin, her senior. He’s the student council president, a responsible, talented man. She met him when she went to an interview to join the student council. He was charismatic, and intelligent. When he smiled, his blue eyes looked like the deep blue oceans that she had always wanted to go to. She fell in love with him. Hopeless, she decided to ask Hange for help. _Why not I help make you a love potion?_ Eren thought that she was kidding. Little did she know that Hange really did make such a thing.

 “Ah. I gotta go. It’s my shift in ten minutes.”

 “Wait, Eren.”

 Hange passed her a cup of hot coffee.

“The smell is strong. The only way to cover it up is by coffee. Pour the liquid in it, then give it to him.”

 Eren did what she was told. She uncorked the bottle. Slowly, she poured it inside the porcelain cup. In no time at all, the disgusting scent was covered up by the sweet aroma of the coffee. Hange gave her a thumbs up, then wished her good luck.

Eren walked down the school corridors, alone. She’s a librarian who signed up for evening shifts. This was so that she could go to the student council meeting before her shift, where he will always be at. However, because of this, she’s a part time member of the student council. She knew that if she quit being a librarian, and became a full time member, she could earn a high position because the seniors often praised her for her efficiency and hard work. Somehow, Eren just couldn’t find the heart to quit being a librarian. She knew that if she got a higher position, she could get closer to him…

“Tch. Watch where you’re going.”

Eren was spacing out the whole time during her walk to the library. She absent mindedly bumped into a male student. She quickly checked to see if the coffee spilled. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to the guy to apologize. She froze.

“What are you looking at?”

The black haired boy glared at her. _He’s…_ She had never felt so afraid. The boy she just bumped into isn’t just anyone. It’s Levi Ackerman, the worst delinquent in the whole school. Anybody who pisses him off gets a solid punch to their stomach. People who challenge him, no matter their size, always get wounded badly.

“I… I’m sorry. I was spacing out.”

She bowed to him deeply. She’s sweating profusely right now, worried of what he might do to her. There was a long pause. Him not saying anything made her panic more. How was he going to punish her? Was he going to hit her like how he does to the others?

“Whatever.”

Her eyes opened so wide she felt that it could both fall onto the ground. Did he just… forgive her? Even so, it didn’t make Eren relax one bit. She remained her position of bowing to him.

“Enough. How long are you going to stay that way?”

She stood straight, and looked at him. The annoyed look in his face was gone now. She relaxed, and a soft smile came across her face.

“Thank you very much.”

She bowed to him once more, and headed towards the library, which was a few steps ahead. But before she could step inside, she felt something tug on her cup. She turned around, and there it was. Levi was holding it, looking at it.

He started drinking it.

Eren’s face paled. “That—that isn’t for you!” She could feel the blood on her face drain. The hope that she felt earlier was gone. So much for ‘forgiveness’! He drank her fucking love potion! _Remember to be in front of him when he drinks it, so that he’ll fall in love with you at first sight_. Hange’s words rang in her head. She immediately tried to run inside and shut the door, but it was too late.

 

“Hey you. From tomorrow onwards, you’re my girlfriend.”

 

 _Fuck my life._  

 


	2. A blank face

Her math teacher was writing notes on the board. Eren copied it absent mindedly. Her mind is all blank ever since that fucking day.

“Eren? Hey, are you okay?”

Class ended, and she didn’t even notice. It was only when Armin started shaking her that she found out. She looked at Armin sadly. _How I wish to tell you everything_. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to tell him. It was just that she couldn’t find the right words to say… to describe. _Hange, that crazy science student helped create a love potion for me to give to Erwin. The catch is: Levi the delinquent who beats the shit out of people, fucking drank it. He forced me to be his girlfriend, Armin! I don’t want to!_ Eren’s large green eyes started to tear up as she grabbed onto her friend’s shoulders. _Save me, please!_

Armin lifted his petite eyebrows, and stared at his friend. Eren looked like she was in fear, like she was going to burst into tears. _Wait_. Armin cringed as he looked closer into those emerald green eyes. Those weren’t sadness in her eyes—

It was anger.

“Who pissed you off, Eren? Is it Jean?”

Armin sighed. This person did a really good job. He has never before seen such an angry face. He’s been with Eren for so many years now, and this was the first time he saw Eren tear up out of anger… and hate. He patted Eren’s shoulder.

“Eren. You know Jean’s like that. Just ignore him like you always do.”

“It’s not Jean.”

Eren lifted her face up from the table. Oh, how she wished it was. She gritted her teeth as she repeated her words.

“It’s **not** Jean.”

Armin looked at the grotesque look of his friend’s. Eren looked like she was going to kill that person. She didn’t have a lot of enemies. Eren’s only foe was Jean Kirstein, a guy with a long face who often comes over to her seat to tease and pick fights with her. However, their fights mostly consists of screaming and at most, resulted in minor bruises and cuts. The two of them look at each other with hate, even though they’re actually good friends. _No strings attached fight buddies_?Armin giggled. In fact, what Eren doesn’t know is that Jean actually has a crush on her. That thought made him smile even wider. He deliberately bullies her to get her attention. Eren was just too oblivious to notice how he blushes and gets sensitive whenever she’s around him.

“Eren Jaeger.”

A low, cold voice rang from the front of the classroom. Armin saw the instant drain of hate and anger from Eren’s eyes. The blond raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t quite pin the emotion on his friend’s face. If he could guess, it looked as if she was drained out of hope.

“You. Let’s go have lunch.”

Eren was pulled out of her chair. She stared helplessly at her blond friend. This time, Armin understood the message that was written in her eyes as she was being tugged away by Levi. It said:

_Help me!_

Eren sat on the rooftop. She was munching on her sandwich solemnly, quietly. It was her favorite: cheesy ham with two eggs on top of her mother’s freshly baked bread. However, she didn’t have the appetite to eat it. Heck, she couldn’t even taste anything at all, not even that ultra super protein drink she brought to school today. The reason?

“Give me a bite.”

Levi took her hand, and bit her sandwich. She feel like she was going to faint. _This isn’t happening. Please, someone tell me it’s not happening_. The most feared person in school is nibbling food off her hand, and thinks he’s her boyfriend. Levi wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. He took out a sandwich from his own bag. He opened the wrapper, then shoved it in her mouth.

“What? You don’t want to eat?”

Eren cringed. _Is he… trying to feed me?!_

She chewed the tuna sandwich in fear.

 

_God… please tell me why this is happening!_

 

“Hey. You free this weekend?”

Eren stopped mentally screaming, only to look at her boyfriend’s face. _Fuck! Is he going to ask me to go on a date with him?!_ She looked at him in disbelief. Her brain fuzzed with a ton of excuses. _My dog died. Wait a minute, I don’t have a dog. If he finds out, I’m scre-_

“Eren.”

She stuttered, “Y-Yes?”

“Let’s go on a date after lunch this Saturday. There’s a flower exhibition in the city hall.”

Eren felt her jaw drop to the floor. _Levi likes flowers?!_ Levi saw the stunned expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Girls… like flowers right.”

Eren snorted. That wasn’t even a question. It was a fucking statement.

“Fuck no. I prefer video games over those goddamn flowers anyti-“

She froze. Levi was staring at her, his eyes piercing through her head. _Shiittttt I’m going to get killed!_ _Note to self: Don’t go against Levi!_ She was on the verge of tears, when he nodded.

_Eh?_

Eren stared in wonder at Levi. His gray eyes were looking at her with amusement, not anger. “So no flowers? Want to go to an arcade?” Levi asked. She was amazed by how his eyes looked so beautiful under the sunlight, but turned her head away when she noticed that she stared at him too long for her own comfort. Eren absent mindedly replied his questions after that, wondering why the fuck this is happening to her.

“A date at the arcade would cost a lot of money.”

“Aquarium?”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“A mall? Girls like shopping right.”

“Fuck you and your statements. Shopping is fucking boring. I especially hate shopping with girls, cause they waste so much time just to pick one fucking shir-“

Eren mentally face palmed herself. _Eren. Did you just say something rude to him…?_ Her eyes widened. He may have forgiven her last time, but this time…

“Tch.”

She gulped. _I’m going to die_.

“No flower exhibition, no arcade, no aquarium, no mall, where do you want to go?”

Levi folded his arms into his chest, waiting for her answer, “You decide then.” Eren twitched. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat upright as she pondered her situation. By the looks of it, he wasn’t going to let her go today without confirming a date on Saturday with him.

 “… Something low cost…?”

She said, while shaking a little bit. Levi looked at her in amusement. She squeaked her next answer at him.

“A park…?”

She grinned meekly at him. Levi stood up, then brushed away tiny, unnoticeable bread crumbs off his uniform. He pulled her up from the floor. After staring at her for a while, Levi turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks halfway, then turned his head back to her.

“Alright. The park it is. See you.”

Eren watched as he opened the door and left. She sighed.

 

_I’m going on a date with a killing machine._

 


	3. Walnuts

_Okay. Can someone please tell me what am I doing?_

Eren grabbed at her hair, staring at the closet in front of her. She spent an hour going through it, hoping to find a suitable outfit to wear on her date. The problem is, she doesn’t understand why she’s doing it. _Why the hell am I preparing for a date that I don’t even want in the first place?!_ She mentally screamed at herself.

The pile of clothes on her bed was getting bigger as she tossed out clothes that she deemed fit for the date. Apparently everything looks good. She looked at the pile. _Gosh, some of them look like crap._ She scratched her head, not knowing what to do with the pile of clothes. How is she going to explain to her mom about this? Without thinking, she grabbed her mobile phone from her desk and dialled in Hange’s number.

“Heeeeey Eren. You feelin’ excited about the date?”

Eren rolled her eyes. Why did she even call her?! “Maybe.”

“Aww you’re no fun. So what’s up?”

Eren opened her mouth, but closed it. Her face flushed red.

“Eren? Yoo hoo?”

She felt her cheeks grow redder by the second. After a long pause, she heard Hange chuckle over the phone.

“I get it. You wanna know more about Levi. Is that right?”

“I—I didn’t say that. Why did you think that?!”

She heard Hange laugh the moment she heard Eren’s answer. “Cause tomorrow is your big day?” Seeing that Eren didn’t answer her, Hange couldn’t help but snicker, “Alright alright, I’ll tell you.” Eren’s ears perked up at that. As if on que, Hange said, “I know you don’t know what to wear.” Eren twitched. _How can she be so sure about that, it’s n—_

“Levi doesn’t care about what you wear. He isn’t that type of person.”

Eren rolled her eyes. “Okay. What about gifts?”

“He likes tea.”

 _Tea…?_ Eren pictured Levi holding an antique tea cup, sipping tea like a gentleman. It made her shiver.

“More specifically, black tea. It’s his favourite.”

 _Favourite huh…_ Eren remembered the time she had accidentally bumped into Erwin, who had a small pack of nuts in his hands. It spilled all over the floor. In a panicked haze, she tried picking them up bit by bit, only to realize what she was doing when she heard a small chuckle coming from above her. Erwin smiled at her, “You don’t have to do that. I’ll ask the cleaner for help later.” She looked at the remainder of the nuts in his hands. “Ah,” He said, “Walnuts are my favourite type of snack. I take them all the time.” With a gentle wave of his hand, he left, leaving only his words to stay by her side.

Eren absentmindedly put down the phone, not knowing if Hange had done talking or not. What was she doing?

It was not a good time to think about Erwin.

 

* * *

 

Eren ran as fast as she could. After her stupid flashback she became mentally drained, causing her to take a nap to clear her head. What she didn’t count on though, was for her body to oversleep. When she woke up, it was already half past three. She couldn’t believe her stupid body would actually let her forget such an important date. _Damn you! Why can’t you just wake up in half an hour like a normal body should? This date isn’t some game you know, it’s actu-_ She froze. _What?_ She stood there, eyes wide. _Did I just…?_

“Is there something I can help you with, miss?”

Eren turned her head, only to find herself looking into the eyes of a young man wearing a uniform that had bright colors on it. It read ‘Maria’s Confectionary’. _Ah_. _A candy store_. She shook her head at him, about to leave, when she caught sight of a small packet of walnuts sitting by the counter behind the man. She brushed past him, took it, and without a thought, bought it.

“Thank you and please come again.” 

She was still in a daze when she stepped out of the shop. The flashback was the reason she was late. She looked down at the packet of walnuts.

_This isn’t what Levi likes. Levi likes black tea._

She felt herself frown. Levi won’t be happy with this. She gripped it tight. Levi’s the one she wants right now, not Erwin. It should be black tea she should be holding onto right n— Her eyes snapped wide open. _Why did I…_

“Eren.”

She turned around, only to meet with grayish blue eyes.

“Levi…”

He stood there, proud and tall. A thin black shirt hugged his small, yet muscular body. She scanned his face for any signs of anger. She tried looking for it, but found herself drawn into those eyes. There wasn’t a hint of anger or frustration in it at all. Eren was perplexed. He waited for her for so long, yet all she could find in his eyes were worry. She couldn’t help it, she just walked towards him, as if she was in a trance. She felt an arm curl around her waist, but didn’t bother moving it. A hand slowly caressed her cheek.

“Did something happen?”

A caring, soothing voice washed over her, tingling her senses. It sounded comforting. “You’re late.”

She snapped out of it. She was just inches away from Levi’s face. His face was scrunched up. She twitched upon realizing that she was being held by him. Her face flushed bright red. She gingerly pushed herself out of his arms, but failed. Her arms felt like putty, limp and useless against the fine muscles of the man. _This is terrible._ She could feel her face getting redder by the minute under his gaze.

“Why were you late?”

She shook her head. He was waiting for an explanation. She couldn’t tell him it was because she had a flashback that was about Erwin. She started turning the gears in her brain, hoping to come up with a way to snake through this.

“What’s that?”

She felt the small packet get slowly pulled out of her hand. Levi was staring at it. Eren chuckled. This was exactly like back then, when they first met.

“Is this for me?”

Eren didn’t know what to say. She smiled. It grew even wider as she watched him open it delicately, like it was a precious piece of treasure.

“Thank you.”

Levi smiled at her. The ends of his lips curled upwards gracefully, his eyes a small but noticeable spark in it as he took a bite.

That was the day her heart beat faster for the man named Levi.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to hurry me to post chapters. I am a very laid back person, so I tend to procrastinate. xD


	4. The Winner

Eren sat on the bench, her mind buzzing with questions. She doesn’t understand why her heart was starting to beat against her chest loudly whenever she sees him. Whenever she hears his voice, or whenever he calls her name. She closed her eyes, and flashes of their first date came into her mind. She sighed. Do these feelings mean that she’s starting to…

Like him?

Her heart twisted at the thought of that, but not in the disgusted way. If she starts to like him now, wouldn’t that mean that she’s… a player? How could she be so madly in love with Erwin, but to suddenly, after a date, start to feel something for Levi? They've only been on one date, not counting the times they spent on the roof together. Yes, they have been together for months now, but that really isn't a reason for her to suddenly feel this way, isn't it? She was in love with Erwin for a long time. She knows she's not a player. She just knows she isn't, but her feelings towards him now? 

It just doesn’t make sense.

“You’re a player, aren’t you?”

Eren’s eyes shot open as her mouth gaped open. She stared at the person in front of her. “I—I no I am not!” She grit her teeth, “You don’t even know me!”

The person raised his eyebrows, alarmed. “I-I apologize, I didn’t mean to assume! I—”

“Bert. What the hell.” A blond student walked up, a confused frown on his face. “Are you… hitting on Levi’s girlfriend?” Despite his frowning face, his tone sounded surprised and glad. “Finally making a move huh? I—”

Before the blond could continue, the person, who she assumes is called Bert, slammed his hand over his friend’s mouth. Silence ensued for a few minutes, confusion eminent in the three of them. Bert stared at his friend, a simply horrified look on his face. “Reiner. Stop. Please.”

“Guys, what is taking you so long? The games have already begun. Ymir is waiting.”

Eren looked to the side, recognizing the blond lady walking towards them. It’s Annie, the aspiring sportswoman of the school. She’s so cool and talented. Sometimes Eren wondered if she’d fall for Annie if she was a male. She noticed that she was holding a tennis racket. Eren’s eyes widened when the thought struck her. “Oh shit. That’s what you meant!” She smiled at him apologetically, “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Bert smiled back at her, a small flush on his face. “It’s no problem. You seem to be feeling down, would you like to join us for a game?”

This is when finally, Eren’s mind kicked in. She was sitting just a short walk from the small badminton court in their school. Today was Tennis Club’s turn to use the court. She felt like a literal fool.

“Hey. My name’s Reiner. This is my buddy here, Berthold. You can call him anything you like, like twigs or skinny boy.” Bert jabbed him in the waist, making Reiner laugh. The blond pointed at Annie, “And this one’s Annie.” He held out his large hands, and shook hers. Eren was going to open her mouth to introduce herself, but a glint in his eyes stopped her. “I know you. Eren Yeager. Levi’s girlfriend. Seriously, how did you manage to catch his attention? You must be so unluc—”

Annie stabbed her heel into Reiner’s feet, shutting him up. She glared at him, her face cold. “Shut up. We need to go back to the club.” She nodded her farewell at Eren, before fisting a handful of Reiner’s shirt as she dragged him to their destination. Berthold nodded at her before leaving as well. She watched as they slowly walked away.

Eren sat on the bench, her mind turning blank once again.

The three people just now are the best sport champions in their school. There are only five people in this school who could make it to the top list, and she had just talked to three of them.

_Also, don’t forget you’re dating the number one._

Despite his lack of interest in studies…

Levi excels inhumanly in sports. _Inhumanly_.

Literally inhumanly. People tend to look down on him due to his height, but when they really try to challenge him... Eren shivered at the thought of his abilities, of his achievements. Seriously. What is an inhuman piece of person like him doing in this sort of school? Yes, he has some petty crime that he did in the past, but with his abilities, Levi should get a full scholarship to a sports academy. He had the qualifications, the skills needed, to get into the national team. _Any_ team. Which makes him scary as hell. He can hit a bullseye with anything, punch you into a coma, and win you in the longest marathons. His list of sport achievements is so impressive, it puts even their best student in their school to shame.

 _Alright, stop right there_.

The inferiority complex inside her resurfaced, rearing its ugly head. 

Levi may be a delinquent, but he’s extremely good in sports. _It’s just not fair_. Eren looked down at her body, scrunching her nose up at how plain she looked like. No wonder Erwin didn’t like her. She’s just a plain woman who ain’t got no watermelon jugs. She’s not attractive at all. She has no skill too. She even had to resort to a love potion to make the guy of her dreams fall for her. How petty could she be? 

She stood up and walked to the library when she noted it was her shift soon. She sighed as she arranged the books in the non-fiction corner.

“Hey! Heard you went and bully Bert.” A voice popped up, “I see your boyfriend’s rubbing off on you.”

Eren didn’t even need to turn her head to where the voice came from to see who it was. “Shut the fuck up Jean.” She continued sorting the books, her eyes noting the tags on the book’s spine. “Whisper. This is a library.”

Jean snickered. “So, how’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s fine,” Eren replied snappily. “If you’re not here for books, please get the fuck out.”

“Is this how a librarian is supposed to treat a fellow student? I’ll complain, you know.”

Eren snapped her head over to where he was standing. “I said _whisper_. Are you deaf?” She stalked closer to him. “Or shall I make you one?”

“Someone’s on her period.” Jean shrugged. Before he could say one more word, he felt a soft hand land on his lips. A heavy punch was sent to his stomach, slamming him into the wall.

“Sexist bitch,” Eren said. She glared at him. “I’m not on my period, you fucking bitch.” She squatted before him, a sneer on her lips as she said, “Besides, you’re such a pussy and a terrible fighter. I told you to whisper, didn’t I?” Her eyes glinted as she assessed him, “I think we need to carry this outside, shouldn’t we?” She grabbed onto his collar, and pulled him to the outside of the library. She threw him onto the floor.

Many people have already left to go back to their dorms or to their homes, making the wide open space before the library and the many hallways leading to it empty. Eren stood before Jean, her eyes filled with anger. She always tries to control her cool, but Jean always provokes her. The worse part is, he always succeeds. “Are we gonna fight, or are you going to continue lying there like a stupid slut that you are?” Her temper is getting out of hand. She tries to not swear and to use such vulgar words that have negative female connotations. Being a librarian, there were code of manners that had to be in place to ensure the library would be a quiet, stress free environment for the students to learn. Jean undoes everything. She trained so hard to be the perfect, well mannered girl so that she could qualify as a librarian, not swearing or showing signs of anger during her training period. But of course, during that period Jean kept harassing her, and she almost failed.

Jean swung his leg over, trying to kick her. She jumped, slamming her feet into his face. “Fucking piece of shit. Stand up and fight me or I’ll beat the fuck out of you from here.” She gave him a minute, and when he finally stood up, slammed her fist into his face. He doubled over, dropping onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

* * *

 

She really did not know what to do. Or how long they’ve fought. All she knows is, the two of them are now sitting outside the grocery store, receiving judgemental looks from strangers. Also, they’re both eating ice-cream that they bought for each other. How weird, Eren thought, as she licked her popsicle. She watched Jean lick his.

“You suck well.” She snickered, “You suck dick?” She leered, “You can suck mine if you want.”

Jean rolled his eye at her, “Fuck you. Just eat your popsicle, fucker.”

The two laughed, only to stop short when they realized the throbbing pain coming from their body and their faces. Eren grit her teeth, “Dude. I told you a long time ago that don’t hurt my face! I’m a fucking librarian, I got shifts!”

“Fuck you too. My mom will kill me when she sees my two black eyes.”

“Dude. Your mom loves you too much to fucking kill you.” She rolled her eyes. “I can get removed from duty.”

Jean looked away. He said, “Go wear concealer. Like, the good brand.”

Eren’s jaw dropped. “Jean. You know I have no money for that. It’s so expensive. I can’t even afford lipstick.”

Silence ensued. A cough came from Jean. In a soft, almost inaudible voice, he murmured, “I could buy one for you.” His voice, as if possible, got even softer. “… I don’t mind.”

More silence.

She felt her face redden. She worked a few hours a week at a bookstore near her home, and only sticks all her pay into her bank account. She gives some money to her parents too, but they always bank it back to her account. She never could afford good quality makeup. She doesn’t want to rummage through her mother’s makeup too, because she really doesn’t want to alert her. Her parents get so worried and upset whenever she comes home injured from her fights with Jean. She couldn’t afford good makeup, but she knows Jean can. He works at a fancy restaurant where celebrities eat every weekend from morning to night. His pay is really good, and he often shows off by buying her those expensive chocolate sweets that she loves. _Asshole_.

“I mean… I don’t mind, like… I know you need it. We fight often. This is only natural…” Jean trailed off, “… Right? So don’t worry about it.” His body was stiff, as if afraid of rejection.

Eren smiled tiredly at him. “All right. But don’t trigger me anymore, okay?” She rubbed her swollen cheek, “Sorry for beating you out of the blue.”

Jean smiled, and the light coming from the setting sun made it look as if he was blushing. “Yeah yeah. I’ll try.” His body relaxed. “It’s hard to not fight you though. Did you feel it? Every time we fight, there’s this… current. Electricity. I don’t know what’s it called. But I’ve fought with people, and it’s nice fighting you.” He froze when he said it out loud, but softened when he saw her huff in disbelief.

“Yeah, whatever.” She snickered, “Stop losing then.”

“I don’t fucking lose all the time. I won the other time at the art gallery, remember?!”

“That was only once! And Armin pulled me away! Not counted.”

“You couldn’t get up from the floor even after the count of five! What do you mean I didn’t?!”

“What do you mean five?! We were street brawling, not wrestling!”

The two bickered as they made their way to the closest mall. Laughs and light punches were placed, and their eyes glistened at each other, amused at the other’s antics. They made it to the cosmetics department, where they continued bickering about brands. She frowned as she went through the different colours of foundations and lipsticks, noting that she couldn’t afford them at all.

“This one.” Jean said, lifting a concealer off a shelf from the well-known brand Marias.

Eren shuffled closer to him. The colour suited her skin. She liked the design of the compact it came in, and became hopeful. She turned to look at the price underneath it. She placed it back onto the shelf. “Nope. No.”

“Is it because of the price.” Jean deadpanned, making a statement rather than a question.

“Duh. It’s fucking expensive.” She pulled at his sleeve, trying to drag him away. “Let’s go to the discount section.”

“No. That’s fucking stupid.” Jean pulled his sleeve away. “I told you I’m buying you makeup. If you like this concealer, which you obviously do, grab it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Eren scrunched her face up despite the burn it caused. “Be reasonable, Jean! It’s gonna cost you months of your salary!”

“So what?”

Eren stood before him, shocked. “So what?!” She replied, “I can’t let you buy me this. You should save your money for emergencies.” She turned her back towards him, wanting to walk to the discount section. “I’ll be over there, okay? I—”

“No.” Jean grabbed onto her arm, twirling it back so she could face him. “You’re getting this. You obviously like it. We’ve been through different brands already, and your reactions to this one is pretty big.”

“Let go of me.” She struggled feebly. Fuck it. Jean and her may be sworn enemies but seriously he does know her best at times.

“Nope. Just admit you like the damn thing. Then I’ll let go.”

Eren struggled. She sighed. “Okay. I do.”

Jean took a new small box off the shelf, and placed it in her hands. He guided her to the checkout counter. The day went eventfully that day, with him actually winding up buying her a lipstick against her will. By the time she went home, she was wearing makeup that not only covered her bruises, but made her prettier. She chuckled when she remembered how the two of them sat on the bench and watched videos on how to cover up black eyes.

The next day, when she went to school, she found Jean standing next to her table, talking to Armin. She tilted her head, and beckoned him to follow her. They winded up in an empty hallway, where she took out her concealer and started to apply them on his face. When she was done, he thanked her, and left.

 

* * *

 

When they met on the roof, Levi seemed more quiet than usual. Eren sat next to him, curious as to why he wasn’t speaking. She took out her porridge, slowly eating it as she watched him.

“Why do you have a black eye?”

Eren froze. _Shit_. She could have sworn she put on enough to cover up everything. She must have accidentally rubbed it off when she was wiping her sweat just now. She really cannot come up with a good explanation. Not like she’s going to tell him she picked a fight with Jean. Both of them would get killed. And judging on the bruises they both left on each other, Jean really cannot afford to suffer more hits, especially from Levi.

“Don’t lie to me, Eren. Your cheeks are swollen too.”

 _Ah fuck_. She was thinking of lying to him and he put a stop to it too. He must have figured it all out by now. _Shit. I really don’t want to die_.

“Eren.”

She whined pitifully, for the first time of her life. _I really, really don’t want to tell you._ Levi’s face was expressionless, but she could tell he was waiting for an explanation. Well. Levi _is_ a seasoned fighter, so lying about a fight is really stupid. She sighed. “I picked a fight yesterday.”

Levi nodded, a sign for her to continue, which confused her more. _What more does he want?_ Eren looked at him questioningly, curious as to what he wanted from her. She didn’t understand, and frankly, too tired to bother with it. She stayed up all night, nursing her swollen cheek with icepacks. She took out her concealer, and looked into the small mirror it came with. She raised her eyebrows when she realized she looked normal. She turned to him, angry. “What the fuck? I look normal. How did you know I—”

“You put on too many layers of concealer in your injured eye, but rubbed hardly any on the other. I can still see a little of your dark eye circle, but the other eye has non-existent ones. Your cheek? I can see it’s swollen from your side profile.”

_Ah shit. This guy is the real thing, isn’t he._

“Who beat you up?”

“None of your business.”

“It is.”

She could hear a soft sigh coming from beside her. She really doesn’t want him to know. “I fight with him all the time. It’s normal. The only difference now is that I’m in a relationship.” She turned to him, “I fight my own battles. Don’t _touch_ him.”

Eren saw the electricity glowing through Levi’s eyes. It was enticing to watch how his gray eyes matched so well with the sky. They gazed into each other's eyes, admiring how the other seemed to look perfect right where they were. 

“I won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded.

“Give me your word for it. Promise me.” Seriously, she feels so paranoid right now. What do you expect when you heard your boyfriend beat up their gym teacher, who was taller and bigger built than him in less than five minutes? Their gym teacher was a judgemental piece of shit, and according to seniors, often threatened to expel Levi out of the blue for no reason at all. The gym teacher asked him to fight him, and when Levi did, it ended so badly the seniors had to stand up for her boyfriend so that he wasn’t expelled.

_Boyfriend…?_

“Alright. I won’t.” When she prodded him further, he said, "I give you my word that I won't hurt him." 

Eren watched as he lifted up the concealer and put it back into her lunch bag. He started telling her ways to properly heal wounds and bruises. He demonstrated ways to do proper self-defence, never telling her off for picking her fights. She smiled when she realized that though he wasn’t going to stop her, he was going to ensure that she wins. That she always wins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! :D Happy belated thanksgiving! Be safe.


End file.
